Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 001
"Bring it to 'Em!!" is the first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on April 11, 2011 Summary Yuma Tsukumo appears before a door with a demonic face wrapped in chains. A voice says that whoever opens this door will receive a new power but in compensation they will lose their most precious thing. The Emperor's Key worn around Yuma's neck lights up as he wonders about his most precious thing. Suddenly the ground below him crumbles away causing him to fall into an abyss. In reality, Yuma wakes up after falling out of the hammock in his attic. He realizes that he is having that same dream again. The clock strikes at 8 o'clock and Yuma realizes that he is late. He gathers up his cards and climbs down a rope from the attic into his bedroom. Downstairs, his sister Akari is working on a few flat screen monitors. She gets a 3 o'clock response from someone called Jessica and gathers that she'll be able to write a great article. Yuma rushes down and asks why she didn't wake him. Akari replies that she's busy in the morning with news replies and since Yuma is in junior high he should wake himself up. Yuma pulls a face behind her back and dashes out. Yuma puts his shoes on at the door and tells his grandmother Haru that he is going out. Haru asks if he has had breakfast but he insists that he doesn't need it and is late. Haru is unhappy with this and catches the collar of his shirt with her sweeping brush and lifts him off the ground. She explains that breakfast is the source of one's health for the rest of the day and that Yuma must eat. Later Yuma rushes through the neighborhood and leapfrogs over a robot collecting litter. The robot is left spinning out of control. He apologizes and continues running. Tetsuo Takeda calls Yuma's name and leaps in front of him on his skateboard. He declares that it is a race to the school entrance. Yuma accepts the challenge and throws a rice cake into his mouth and runs in front. He claims that Tetsuo can't win against him like that and says "Kattobingu daze, Ore!". They reach a stairway. Yuma takes the steps while Tetsuo rides down the slope in the middle. Tetsuo reaches the bottom first and kicks another litter collection robot, sending it spinning out of control into Yuma's path. Yuma bumps into the robot and is sent flying. His cards are scattered and mixed-up with the litter the robot had been collecting. Yuma damns Tetsuo, who continues the race leaving him behind. A couple of robots gather around where Yuma fell and mistake his cards for litter. Yuma desperately grabs his cards back and tries explaining that they're not trash. However, the robots continue and he accuses them of doing it on purpose. Up above on a cable car Kotori Mizuki anxiously looks down. Her friends asks if that was Yuma. Kotori blushes and asks who knows before whispering that he's an idiot. Later at the school gym twenty trapezoid blocks have been stacked. A group of students are gathered around to watching. Tetsuo says that it is impossible to get over them but Yuma insists that he can handle it. He yells "Kattobingu daze, Ore!" and jumps at the blocks but knocks the stack over and falls on his face. Kotori asks if he is okay while Tetsuo points and laughs that Yuma is an idiot. At the swimming pool Yuma tries swimming the entire length of the pool in one breath. Kotori wishes him luck while Tetsuo says that it is impossible. He tries saying his catch phrase again and inhales some water, forcing him to surface before he can reach the end of the pool. In class, Kotori sits next to Yuma, who is now exhausted. She calls him an idiot. Yuma insists that it is all a challenge and begins to say his catchphrase but Kotori says that nothing will work. Yuma explains that she just doesn't understand and that the important thing is to keep fighting and as long as you don't give up you will someday succeed. Kotori smiles and Yuma clasps the Emperor's Key, saying that he has this no matter what happens. Kotori asks if it is a keepsake of his traveling parents. Yuma affirms and says that the key opens many possibilities. Kotori asks if it really has such power but Yuma just says "no", much to her surprise. He continues and explains that when he has the key he feels like he can fly in a flash. He stands up and yells "Kattobingu daze, Ore!" with the whole class and teacher listening. During their break, Yuma and Kotori go to a square where students are Dueling. They put on their D-Gazers and enter an augmented reality. The two duck as a giant fish flies past them. Yuma laughs and vows to become the world's Duel champion. As they walk among the other students, Kotori asks if Yuma is going to lose again but Yuma insists that he will win if he keeps going on and will get a straight win record. Kotori directs his attention to a Tetsuo Dueling someone. They rush up the stairs and find that he is Dueling Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro. Shark announces that he is performing an Exceed Summon. Since he controls two monsters with the same Level, "Big Jaws" and "Skull Kraken", he can use them as material to Summon an Exceed Monster. He overlays the two Level 3 monsters and Summons the Rank 3 "Aero Shark". Kotori asks about Exceed Summons and Yuma explains that the special thing about Exceed Summoning is that the monsters aren't sent to the Graveyard but become overlay units and support the Exceed Monster. Although he doesn't have any Exceed Monsters himself, Yuma thinks that they are amazing. Shark gets "Aero Shark" to attack Tetsuo directly, dropping his Life Points from 800 to 0 while his remain unscathed at 4000. The augmented reality disappears and Shark approaches Tetsuo. Having promised to do so earlier, Shark takes Tetsuo's Deck. Yuma interrupts and asks what he is doing. Yuma identifies himself and states that he is in Tetsuo's class. Two lackeys come over to Shark and ask if Yuma knows who he is. Yuma replies that he is aware that Shark is the boss of bullies in the school. Shark explains that in this Duel they bet their Decks. Yuma asks why Tetsuo would do such a thing and he replies that these guys kept telling him that he didn't have the experience to call himself a true Duelist. Yuma vows to beat Shark in a Duel and win back Tetsuo's Deck. One of the lackeys calls Yuma stupid since Shark has the skills to compete at world national level. Yuma also claims to be aiming to become a Duel champion. Hearing this, Shark approaches Yuma and asks if he knows how strong you must be to become a world champion. Yuma stutters that he doesn't know and Shark tells him off for saying such things. Yuma objects, saying that he is free to dream. Shark holds out Tetsuo's Deck and tells Yuma to hand over something he holds precious to him if he wants it. Yuma looks down at the Emperor's Key. Shark realizes Yuma's fixation with the object and swipes it while his lackeys hold Yuma back. Yuma demands that he return it but Shark says that Yuma will know its true value once he loses it. He then drops the key on the ground and steps on it, breaking it. Yuma falls to his knees and picks up one of the pieces. He swears at Shark who then kicks the other piece away off the platform and into some shrubbery. Shark smirks and says it looks like he can't return this Deck. Yuma calls Shark a coward and tries to attack him but is restrained by Tetsuo. Since Yuma aims to become a Duel champion, Shark offers him a chance to get Tetsuo's Deck back by Dueling him with his own Deck on the line on Sunday at the park in front of the station. At night, Yuma suffers the same nightmare which said that he must lose something important to him to gain a power. Another day at the school gym, Kotori asks Yuma if he's going to try and jump the twenty blocks again. However, Yuma appears more serious than the day before and opts not to. At the pool, another student asks Yuma if he'll be performing any kattobingu today. He declines and Kotori splashes water at him, trying to encourage him to cheer up. Yuma explains that he doesn't have the strength to do it with his key broken. After school, Tetsuo skates up to Yuma and Kotori and asks if Yuma plans on Dueling Shark tomorrow. Yuma replies that he is but Tetsuo tries to talk him out of it fearing that Yuma will lose. Yuma asks how he would know but Tetsuo argues that Yuma has never even beaten him and it's impossible to win against Shark. Tetsuo admits that this is his own fault and that he doesn't want Yuma to have to suffer on his behalf. Yuma insists that he isn't doing this for Tetsuo but because he lost something precious right in front of him and if his parents were in such a situation they wouldn't run away. Kotori is impressed by Yuma's speech. Tetsuo is surprised but not fully confident. He tells Yuma to do what he wants and tosses him the part of the key Shark threw away. Yuma is touched that Tetsuo but found this for him but Tetsuo claims that he just found it by accident and skates away. That night, Yuma looks at his Deck. He wonders just how he is supposed to use one of the cards and looks at a picture of his parents. He reminds himself that his father used this Deck before and concludes that it must be strong if he can figure out how to use it properly. The next morning Yuma rushes out of the house but is called back by Haru. She tosses him a packed meal and says that he won't be able to do anything big if he is hungry. At the park, Yuma, Kotori and Tetsuo face Shark and his lackeys. Shark congratulates Yuma on not running away but says that had he done so his Deck would be safe. Yuma replies that he would rather quit than run away from someone like Shark. He yells "Kattobingu daze, Ore!" and readies his Duel Disk and D-Gazer. The augmented reality is set-up for Yuma and Shark's Duel and their friends are linked in as spectators. Yuma goes first. His hand contains "Ganbara Knight", "Bye Bye Damage", "Wonder Wand", "Gagaga Magician", "Goblin Out of the Frying Pan", and "Zubaba Knight". He Summons "Zubaba Knight" and ends his turn. Shark begins his turn and doesn't think much of Yuma's monster for having only 1600 ATK. Shark's hand contains "Salvage", "Skull Kraken", "Jawsman", "Aqua Jet" and "Big Jaws". He draws "Zeus Breath" and Summons "Big Jaws", which has 1800 ATK. Shark explains that when two monsters in Attack Position battle, the one with the lower ATK is destroyed and its controller receives damage equal to the difference between their ATK. Yuma is surprised to see that Shark had a monster stronger than "Zubaba Knight" in his hand. Shark replies that such a weak monster should have been Summoned in Defense Position but even if he had a stronger one it would have been pointless. Shark activates "Aqua Jet", increasing the ATK of "Big Jaws" attack by 1000 until the End Phase. "Big Jaws" attacks with its "Big Mess" attack and "Zubaba Knight" counters with "Zubaba Sword". "Zubaba Knight" is destroyed and Yuma's Life Points drop to 2800. Shark Sets a card and ends his turn. Yuma begins his turn and Summons "Gagaga Magician" in Attack Position. Shark comments that Summoning a weaker monster than his in Attack Position was a complete misplay. However Yuma says it wasn't and equips "Gagaga Magician" wirh "Wonder Wand", increasing its ATK by 500. Tetsuo and Kotori celebrate the fact that Yuma's monster having more ATK than Shark's. Yuma attacks "Big Jaws" with "Gagaga Magician". Shark alerts Yuma that he has ignored his face-down card and activates it; the Trap Card "Zeus Breath". It negates the attack and inflicts 800 damage to Yuma since Shark controls a WATER monster. Yuma is knocked back and his Life Points drop to 2000. Yuma leaps back up and having seen Shark's Trap announces that he is Setting a Trap Card of his own and ends his turn. Tetsuo slaps his own face in shame and tells Yuma that since he can Set either a Spell or Trap Card he shouldn't be telling his opponent which one it is. Kotori also yells at Yuma, telling him to come to his senses. Shark mocks Yuma and begins his turn. He Summons "Skull Kraken", which has only 600 ATK. Yuma feels relieved because none of Shark's monsters are stronger than his "Gagaga Magician" but Shark replies that it won't be that easy. He uses the effect of "Skull Kraken" to destroy "Wonder Wand", returning the ATK of "Gagaga Magician" to 1500, which is lower than that of "Big Jaws". Tetsuo is worried because Shark controls two monsters with the same Level so he is aiming to Exceed Summon. Tetsuo doubts that Yuma can win. Shark asks Yuma if he's really planning to become the Dueling Champion with those skills. Yuma thinks to himself that he cannot win because the key is broken. Shark sees Yuma clutching onto the key and says that by clinging onto such a thing Yuma cannot win a Duel. Shark announces that he has come up with a plan; If he wins and takes Yuma's Deck he will rip it apart just like he did to Yuma's key. Yuma swears at Shark who says that in the end Yuma cannot do anything alone. Yuma argues that he isn't someone like that and no matter how much he fails, how much he gets laughed at, he has always said kattobingu because he has always believed in himself. He says that his kattobingu hasn't finished yet and takes the broken key off his neck. The piece of the Emperor's Key in Yuma's hand begins to shine brightly and the other piece his attic is transported to Yuma's hand where it joins together with the other piece. Yuma finds himself at the demonic door he had seen in his dreams. Again it tells him to open the door to obtain a new power but if he does he will lose the thing he treasures most. Yuma runs towards the door, yelling that he will say kattobingu all the way and puts the key in the door's lock. Yuma is thrown back and the chains around the door snap as it is opened. Astral flies towards Yuma who is then trapped within a sphere made of cards. The sphere shatters and Yuma is returned to the park where he is still Dueling Shark. Yuma wonders if he had been dreaming again but finds the Emperor's Key is fixed. He wonders what happened and looks over at Shark, who is surrounded by a purple aura. Shark asks what is going on as he feels a strength overflowing within himself. A voice tells Shark to call out the Numbers. " is Summoned.]] Shark overlays "Skull Kraken" and "Big Jaws" and Exceed Summons "Number 17: Leviath Dragon". Tetsuo is surprised since this isn't the monster Shark Summoned in their Duel earlier. Kotori asks what it is but Tetsuo doesn't know and has never heard of "Number" cards before. Shark activates the effect of "Leviath Dragon". By removing an Overlay Unit, "Leviath Dragon" gains 500 ATK. He removes "Skull Kraken", raising the ATK to 2500. "Leviath Dragon" then uses its "Vice Stream" attack to destroy "Gagaga Magician", lowering Yuma's Life Points to 1000. Shark says that it looks as though the outcome of the Duel is set and he shall finish Yuma with his next strike. Yuma lies on the ground in pain and starts to doubt himself. However, Astral appears before him and tells him to stand up and win the Duel. Yuma asks Astral who he is. Featured Duels Tetsuo Takeda vs. Ryoga Kamishiro Duel begins from an unspecified turn. Tetsuo has an empty field and 800 Life Points, while Ryoga has "Big Jaws" (1800/300) and "Skull Kraken" (600/1600) in Attack Position and 4000 Life Points. Ryoga's turn Ryoga uses "Big Jaws" and "Skull Kraken" to Exceed Summon "Aero Shark" (1900/1000) in Attack Position. "Aero Shark" attacks directly (Tetsuo 800 → 0) Yuma Tsukumo vs. Ryoga Kamishiro Yuma's turn Yuma's opening hand contains "Ganbara Knight", "Bye Bye Damage", "Wonder Wand", "Gagaga Magician", "Goblin Out of the Frying Pan" and "Zubaba Knight". He Normal Summons "Zubaba Knight" (1600/900) in Attack Position and ends his turn. Ryoga's turn Ryoga's opening hand contains "Salvage", "Skull Kraken", "Jawsman", "Aqua Jet", "Big Jaws" and "Zeus Breath". Ryoga Normal Summons "Big Jaws" (1800/300) in Attack Position and then activates "Aqua Jet", increasing the ATK of "Big Jaws" by 1000 until the End Phase. "Big Jaws" attacks and destroys "Zubaba Knight" (Yuma 4000 → 2800). Ryoga Sets a card. The ATK of "Big Jaws" returns to its original value at the End Phase.In the OCG, the effect of "Big Jaws" would have removed it from play after the battle. Yuma's turn Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) in Attack Position and equips it with "Wonder Wand", increasing its ATK by 500. "Gagaga Magician" attacks "Big Jaws", but Ryoga activates his face-down "Zeus Breath", negating the attack and inflicting 800 damage to Yuma since Ryoga controls a face-up WATER-Attribute monster (Yuma 2800 → 2000). Yuma Sets a card. Ryoga's turn Ryoga Normal Summons "Skull Kraken" (600/1600) in Attack Position and activates its effect, destroying "Wonder Wand". Ryoga uses "Big Jaws" and "Skull Kraken" to Exceed Summon "Number 17: Leviath Dragon" (2000/0) in Attack Position. Ryoga uses the effect of "Leviath Dragon" to send the overlaid "Skull Kraken" to the Graveyard and increase the ATK of "Leviath Dragon" by 500. "Leviath Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gagaga Magician" (Yuma 2000 → 1000). :Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast Mistakes *When Yuma declares the end of his turn, "Gagaga Magician" card is on Yuma's duel disk, instead of "Zubaba Knight" Differences from the preview The trailer for the series featured a scene from this episode, where Yuma and Kotori watch over a field of Duelists. The scene in the trailer showed one of the monsters on the field being the Synchro Monster "Iron Chain Dragon", yet when the episode aired, it is replaced with another monster. Differences from the manga This episode is based on Ranks 1: " " and 2 " " of the manga. A number of changes are made, including: * A scene where Yuma is running along a zig-zag path towards the gate at the beginning is removed. * In the manga, it was explained that Yuma had slept in because he was up late preparing his Deck to counter Tetsuo's. * In the manga when Haru lifted up Yuma with her broom, he dropped his cards. After asking if he had breakfast, Haru asked if Yuma had forty straight losses to Tetsuo, but Yuma corrected her saying it was closer to fifty. * The scenes with the litter collecting robots, Yuma racing Tetsuo to school and Kotori seeing him from a cable car were not present in the manga. * The scenes where Yuma was depressed over the Emperor's Key being broken were not present in the manga. * In the manga, Shark used "Poseidon Waves". This was replaced with "Zeus Breath" in the anime to avoid similarities to the 2011 Tōhoku tsunami, which took place a month before the episode first aired. References Notes